Chaos Lord
The Ynfernael Lords, also known as Chaos Lords for their love of disorder and destruction, are the closest things to gods in Uthuk Y'llan society. They were the demonic beings which made contact with Llovar all those years ago, plunging the Ru Steppes into darkness forevermore. Worshiped as much as they are feared by the Ru tribesmen, the Chaos Lords demand sacrifices of blood in return for their demonic powers. Whether they need this blood in order to grow in power or if they just enjoy watching the suffering of mortals is unknown. What is known is that once one has the favor of an Ynfernael Lord, one can reach incredible new heights of dark magic, at the cost of being constantly hounded by their nightmarish liege all through their waking life and their dreams. The Chaos Lords are never satisfied and always demand more from their acolytes and followers. The Blood Sisters, Nightseers and Uthuk Warlocks are always struggling amongst themselves to gain the favor of one Chaos Lord or another. This often results in many foul deeds being committed by the sorcerers against their own kin, much to the Chaos Lord's amusement. Chaos Lords dwell in their own twisting mirror worlds and burning keeps, the umbral depths where secrets forgotten by the living come to hide. These worlds exist as pockets in the Ynfernael from which the demon legions are watched over. Among demons, there is no authority except that which is enforced by brutality, and so it follows that the Chaos Lords are by far the greatest authority in the Ynfernael. Many Demon Lords call a Chaos Lord their master, and use their own terrible powers and influence to spread that of their liege. In extremely rare instances, Ynfernael Lords have been known to travel to Mennara and materialize in the physical plane. This only happens when a warlock has gained an exceptional level of favor with their patron Chaos Lord by committing the most horrendously blasphemous acts that even most Uthuk would shudder at. Further, in order for such a concentration of power as a Chaos Lord to pass into Mennara, the veil itself must be teared open. This is no easy feat, but there exist places in the Darklands where such rifts have been summoned, and fearful adventurers often see the burning eyes of the Chaos Lords waiting for them on the other side. Once summoned, this monstrous demon looms over the battlefield, spreading terror and dismay wherever it treads. Its many tongues lick up the blood spilled from its merciless slaughter as it laughs a wicked laugh that chills all who hear it to the bone. Their role on the battlefield is often as a siege weapon. Taking down a Chaos Lord is a feat that entire armies have failed at, its massive size and supernatural strength allowing it to dismiss spears like one would a splinter. Few ever survive a sighting. References # Battlelore (Second Edition) # Realms of Terrinoth Category:Monster Category:Demon Category:Uthuk Y'llan Category:Unit